Numberless
by fairies-onacid
Summary: A year has gone by, and Sarah Hart has been in misery ever since her boyfriend, John Smith, left. But when Number Five finds Sarah and knows how to find him, will she stay true to John or follow her heart?


**Numberless**

It's been a year. One year ago, "John Smith" was here. No, not just that; I was in love with him. I thought he would be that one guy who would change everything.

He sure did change everything for Paradise, Ohio. Now, this town has turned into a tourist site, especially since they want to know more about the "Number Kids", as they call them. They want to know who they are, what the Mogadorians want, where everyone is, and so on.

The worst part? Mark told everyone I dated John, and I can't even take ten steps without someone asking me something.

I'm the only person that knows "John Smith" isn't just a number kid. He's my amazing boyfriend, and he's off traveling the world with some other girl.

Why can't he just come back?

I woke up a week later after someone was knocking on my door. "Sarah? Are you there?"

I couldn't believe it. It was really him!

"John!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping he would hear me. As I jumped out of bed, I grabbed a blue sweatshirt and pulled it over my old pajama shirt; I wanted to look good after not seeing him for so long.

As I opened the door, I realized it wasn't him at the door. Instead, it was someone else. He had shaggy brown hair, a black leather jacket, and worn out sneakers.

"Are you Sarah Hart?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked him. He reminded me of John, very on-the-run and secretive.

"I'm Number Five; you can call me Matt."

Oh my god. If he was like John, he could definitely find him! Maybe this was my chance. Maybe there still was a Sarah and John.

"I was wondering if you had any idea where Number Four and Six went."

Okay, maybe he couldn't find them, but he was still like him. I couldn't lose hope. "Well, a year ago, they left to search Rome. Actually, I'm surprised they haven't found you yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"They found this blue and gray rock-"

"The tracking device?" he interrupted.

"Yeah, that was it."

"This makes so much sense! I've been traveling nonstop ever since that appeared in the news, which is why they haven't found me."

I was so glad he was traveling. If he wasn't, John and Number Six would've found him, and I wouldn't have a chance at finding him.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, I should probably just stay here until they track and find me."

"Yeah, of course."

"I know this is weird to ask since we just met, but is it alright if I stay here?"

I wasn't living with my parents anymore since I was in college. Now, I had an apartment all to my own, and it did get lonely most of the time.

"Sure! I've wanted to see John again, so that'd be great."

"Great, I'll go get my stuff from outside," he said as he walked out the door.

The next day, Matt woke me up at five in the morning. I was exhausted and didn't want to wake up, but usually, things are important if someone wants you awake at the crack of dawn.

"Turn on CNN!" he yelled.

"No...I'm...tired. Go...away." I snuck my head under the pillow and tried to go back to sleep, until I heard what they were talking about on TV.

"One year ago, the world was exposed to a group of powerful young adults, known as 'the number kids.' They were spotted leaving Paradise, Ohio, after the local high school's football field was set on fire, along with massive damage to the inside of the building. After all this time, could they be returning to their hometown?

"People spotted Sam Goode, along with the well-known John Smith and Jane Doe, leaving northern Russia this morning and headed out of the country. Traveling with them were three other kids, looking very similar to John and Jane. If you know any information about the number kids, log on to and tell us!"

Matt turned off the TV, afraid of what he had just heard. "Do you know what this means?" he asked pacing back and forth.

"That John is coming here so that all of you can kill those weird aliens?"

"Those weird aliens are called Mogadorians, and that is partially true. Though, now that this is all over the news, the Mogadorians know where they're headed. If they know that, they can find them and defeat them.

"Which leaves you all alone."


End file.
